The invention relates to a plastic-based composite product which consists at least partially of a plastic in which a material consisting substantially of particles is homogeneously embedded, which particles have tensile strength in at least one principal direction.
It is an object of the invention to provide a product which can be manufactured at low cost but which nevertheless meets high standards which may be required in respect of diverse properties. Such properties can relate for instance to mechanical properties, fire resistance, weather resistance, non-ageing properties and the like.